


Uniform

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Corsetry, Dubious Consent, High Heels, M/M, Uniforms, king Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: King Cedric has a new uniform made for his steward.Artwork by The-Pudding-Is-A-Lie on Tumblr
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Kudos: 4





	Uniform

The king smiled as he leaned back in his throne, admiring the tall man standing in front of him. He rested his chin on the back of his hand, humming to himself. “This will be your uniform when we are alone, understand?” Cedric asked. “I expect you to change into it whenever there is no one else around to bother us. Am I understood?”

“Very, your majesty.”

Cedric giggled at the response, feeling incredibly proud of himself.

The royal steward stood quietly at the base of the stairs that led up to the Enchancian throne. His uniform had been changed by Enchancia’s new king and as the royal steward he had no choice but to obey his wishes for now. He was still wearing his trousers and stockings but his shoes had been exchanged for a pair of slender black heels. Copper was used to add support and flourish to the heels themselves, looking like vines had started to grow up them. For a top he wore nothing but a modified corset. The back was long enough to properly support his back and keep his spine aligned and the front was lower, just below his nipples with the laces opened to show more of his skin. It was a matching black color to the rest of his clothes. The laces were lavender to match the bow he still wore around his neck.

Cedric watched the other’s face, tilting his head. “Don’t you like it? I even took into account your scoliosis,” he said, gesturing to the corset Baileywick was wearing. “You’ve got a back brace still to help with your spine.”

“How magnanimous,” he said, his voice and facial expression void of emotion.

“Are you mocking me?” Cedric growled.

“Whyever would I wish to do that?” Baileywick asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. The pair locked eyes and for a brief moment there was nothing as they stared at each other.

In the end Cedric looked away first. He slumped in his throne, acting as if he were fixing his robes. “Come up here,” he finally commanded, acting as if he were bored.

Baileywick climbed up the stairs to the throne. His stride was steady and focused, the heels clicking as they came down on the ground. There was not even a hint of a waver in the older man’s gait. He stood before Cedric, holding his hands behind his back as he patiently waited.

“...I could have done more,” Cedric finally said.

“I know.”

“I could have had your nipples pierced.”

“I know.”

“Or even added some kind of collar to your uniform!”

“Indeed.”

He chewed on his bottom lip, wringing his hands as his facade started to slip. He was a king. He needed to remember that he ruled over Enchancia! “Sit with me,” he finally ordered. He leaned back as Baileywick moved to obey, hugging the steward around his middle as he sat on his lap. “You’re beautiful,” he blurted.

He looked at him over the rim of his glasses and said nothing. He watched the way Cedric blushed, struggling to maintain an image of a powerful and fierce ruler while desperately hoping for Baileywick’s approval. The older man could only sigh, slowly leaning back to rest against him. “Thank you, my king,” he whispered. He allowed Cedric to kiss the corner of his mouth, bowing his head.

It was a steward’s job to keep their king happy, especially when they were going mad like Cedric.


End file.
